Let Me Sleep!
by SHINee-baby
Summary: Onew's tired but Joon wont let him sleep


Onew got out out of the shower and quickly dried off, slipping on his favorite baggy gray shirt and a matching pair of boxers. He opened the bathroom door and walked the short distance to the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend Lee Joon. He was physically and mentally exhausted. The Shinee members had been at rehearsals all day and he wanted nothing more than to just get in bed and fall asleep. He opened the door and saw Joon was already laying down asleep even though the lights were on. He snapped the switch sending the room into a much wanted calm blackness. He made his way to their bed and climbed in beside his lover. "Joon are you awake?" He asked softly, but after getting no reply he just shrugged and snuggled into the olders side. He was almost asleep when he felt the other shift beside him, laying on his back and turning his head towards him. "Jinki you woke me up." Joon said not sounding like he had been asleep in the first place, "Sorry babe rehearsals ran late again." He replied sleepily trying to return to the peaceful black of the back of his eyelids. He was quickly brought out of his half-asleep state when Joon grabbed one of his legs and brought it up across his chest, making it to where Onew was practically straddling him while still laying down. "Yah! Joon-hyung what are you doing?!" Onew shouted in surprise, feeling a little more awake. "I've been waiting for you to get home, I even made us dinner." Joon said sounding matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry hyung but that doesn't explain what your doing!" He replied trying to pull his leg back but Joon only pulled his leg higher, now grabbing the back of onew's thigh for support. "Ah! Joon stop it let go!" he whined when he felt Joon's now raised knee graze his member, sending a chill down his back. "Oh? Did you like that Jinki?" Joon asked sounding playful but Onew knew what to expect next. Joon pushed his knee up so that his mid-thigh was pressing right onto onew's length making him inhale sharply, "I'm really tired Joo- Ah!" was all onew could manage before Joon started moving his cocked up leg back and forth, rubbing onew's now stiffening member. "Doesn't take much does it Jinki?" Joon toyed, he started to rub you and down with more speed. Joon, bringing his free hand up to cup onew's chin, tilted it up crashing their lips together in a loving but heated kiss "Nnn..enn!". Onew moaned as Joon's tongue sliped inside his hot mouth, exploring every inch thoroughly. Onew was in no mood to fight and immediately let Joon's tongue do whatever it pleased. Lungs burning from lack of oxygen onew pulled away to gasp for breath but it was no use. Joon started rubbing his leg faster drawing a long needy moan from him, "Aaahn!" "You said your tired but your moving your hips up and down pretty fast love." Joon said taking onew's ear in his mouth and tugging lightly. "It's because your..Ah! D-doing this to me!" he replied through gritted teeth, "Yah! Your getting my pants dirty you little slut." Joon said harshly, jerking his leg even harder into jinki's dripping member causing him to let out another throaty moan. "Nnn Joon I'm gonna cum!" He said in a hurried breath. "So soon? Only if you ask nicely." Joon said giving the other a lopsided grin, slowing his pace down almost to a stop. "P-please let me c-cum joony!" He pleaded using his boyfriends nickname as Onew continued to rub up and down wanting more delicious friction. His hard member now feeling like it was going to burst as his abdomen tightened alarming him of his eminent orgasm. Joon placed a small, sweet kiss on his boyfriends sweaty forehead and picked his pace back up. Joon reached a hand down onew's now wet boxers and gave his dripping length a rough tug. "Joon! Aahh!" He gasped as he came, spilling his hot seed in his boyfriends hand. Onew stopped moving going limp and collapsing on Joon's chest. Onew's breath soon evening out, "Baby you still awake?" Joon asked taking his hand from onew's dirty clothes. "Mmmh..." was all onew could manage before surrendering to the sleep he couldn't resist any longer. He was still laying on top of Joon with his leg pushed up. "Jiiinkii." Joon cooed softly before gently laying Onew down beside him and stripping off the others soiled boxers. "I love you." Joon said as Onew curled into his chest snoring lightly.


End file.
